


Black Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adventure, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mage Seth, Multi, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush, Warrior Dean, Wolf Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Seth are both of different classes but have been friends since they were in diapers. Lately, though, as they have grown older, Dean seems to become more and more distant and rebellious. All the way to the point he steals armor from his mother and forces Seth onto a wild adventure with him.An adventure into the Forest of Lukos.It has been told since they were young that it was a trail not to be trodden lightly. One that supposedly held creatures of darkness and evil. A place of nightmares and murder. However, the two sixteen-year-olds ignored the warnings and went on their ways. Ambrose with his sword and Rollins with his book of spells.And all was seemingly working in their favor. . . that is until they met a being in disguise.





	Black Wolf

The room was lit with a dull, subtle light. It was cozy and warm, inviting to the two teenagers who sat under it along with their families. One only made of two members and the other of four. Though both divided by class, came together under their sons’ friendship. Well, that and it was a small debt the family of mages paid for the protection from the two warriors(barbarians from what others say). Mostly it was the two boys’ relationship that brought them all closer, though. Especially when they never let the other out of his sight. They could always be found whispering across the table to each other, or they’d begin giggling and laughing at one another. Much like they are now.

Seth, adopted son of the mage Ursula and her sister Eliza, currently had his hand over his mouth as Dean, true son of the warrior Heather, rambled on about gods-knows-what. Small, quiet laughter would escape his lips every second, making his mother smile with glee. She enjoyed watching her son interact with an actual boy his age. Though Dean wasn’t always the best example, she knew that by the end of the day, the both of them learned something new.

“We should go on an adventure,” Dean said randomly, interrupting his own sentence about an old folktale the man at the market had told him. “Get our own armor an’ travel the world. Fight any beast that gets’in our way–”

“You are too young, Dean.” His mother said sternly over her large mug of bubbling alcohol before knocking it back and drinking the whole thing in three dangerously large gulps. “Besides, you wouldn’t last a second out there.”

Eliza, Seth’s aunt, and practical second mother scoffed at the older woman. “Let the boy dream, Heather. If he wishes to think of future adventure then let him!” She cheered, getting nods of agreement from her younger brother, Eric, and their mother, Helen. But the other wouldn’t have it.

The she-warrior shook her head and bared her teeth. “This is reality, mage. Not your imaginary land of magic,” Heather hissed. “Here there is no comfort, here there is no laughter–”

“Here there is only the harshness of Oden’s fist,” Dean finished as he rolled his eyes. “We get it, mom. Is it that bad, though, to jus’ think for a moment? Like, haven’t you ever wondered what’d it be like to be out there all the time?” The teen asked now as he motioned towards the door, which was open to let in the warm, summer night.

Again, however, his mother shook her head before standing to her feet. Which in turn caused the heavy chair to cry out as it skidded across the wooden floor. “Dreams get in the way of responsibility,” she chided now. “They distract you from the real world and cause nothing but pain–”

“Now you’re just talking about dad.” Dean snarled at his mother as he stood himself─a clear challenge that made his mother’s eyes go wide and Seth gasp.

Placing a careful hand on his friend’s, Seth whispered,”You don’t have to do this Dean. How about we just go outside for a moment?” He suggested as he squeezed the taller boy’s hand now.

But Heather took the knife she cut her pork with and stabbed it into the table, shaking everyone, besides her son, to the core. “Do not test me, child. I have beaten you before, I am not afraid to prove that a nuisance like you can’t beat me.” She snapped before finally trudging off to another part of the house. To which Seth’s mother followed quickly, bare feet tip-tapping against the floor.

That’s also when Seth took the chance to pull Dean up out of his seat and outside. He was quick; forcing the other boy out onto the dimly lighted porch, practically pushing him into the three feet tall grass. Dean let out a soft ‘oof’ before beginning to laugh quietly. He then reached up where Seth still remained on the old, rickety porch and pulled him down into the grass with him. Sadly, the other teen was pulled into a puddle of mud. Which caused him to gasp loudly and jump to his feet.

“Ambrose I swear to the gods!” Seth hollered before busting out in his own laughter. “You got me all dirty… again.” He said more hushed now, blushing lightly when he realized the other was staring at him now.

“You can bathe before you leave. Or you can just spend another night like you have the past and bathe some other time,” The blue-eyed-boy grinned before slowly standing to his feet and dusting off his tattered shirt and pants. “I know how much you enjoy sleeping in my torn up clothes–”

Seth punched him in the arm now as he puffed out his cheeks. “I wouldn’t have to sleep in them if you didn’t go and push me in mud puddles!” He cried out before making his way back up the steps so he could stand over the other now. With his nose in the air like a snob, Seth stated,”And I can’t stay─mother and auntie are taking me to the library so I can get a new spell book.”

That made Ambrose roll his eyes. “Wow. You gonna actually show me a magic trick then? Seeing as how you thirty other books don’t work?” He said sarcastically. Which earned him an irritated glare from the other boy.

But with a small, playful smile, Dean was able to melt the glare away. Instead, Seth had a deep blush form on his cheeks again. His hazel eyes became soft as they rolled around in their sockets. Then the boy offered his hand to the other, pulling Dean up onto the porch when he took said-offered-hand. When he brought the other up, though, Ambrose had stepped close to wrap his arms around Seth in a big hug.

“Thanks, Sethie,” Dean mumbled before letting go to ruffle the half-blonde-half-brunette’s hair.

Seth swallowed thickly. “N-No problem.”

Both then began giggling before they finally moved back into the house. Seth’s aunt, grandmother, and uncle still remained in their seats. Ursula just came back into the room as the boys sat in their original seats. Though, before Seth could really take a seat, the woman let out a startling gasp. One that once again made everyone about jump out of their chairs.

“Seth!” The woman screeched. “You’re a mess!”

“Mother I—”

“He can take a bath here, Miss Rollins.” Dean quickly suggested now, face looking of pure innocence. Seth knew what kind of plan was working inside the other boy’s mind, though, and it made a dark, ruddy color appear on his cheeks for the third time that night.

“Thank you Dean, but we really need to get going. Not to mention I think your mother doesn’t want us around at the moment.” Ursula huffed now before walking over and taking her son’s hand. “Besides, it’s time Seth bathes at his own home for once.” She mocked playfully before tugging Seth along gently.

“Thank you for having us again,” Helen, Rollins’ grandmother, nodded as she mumbled politely.

To which Dean returned with his own nod as he staid in his seat and watched the family file out of his kitchen. “It was our pleasure.” He said ever-so-quietly now, more so to nobody rather than to anybody as he sat alone at the table.


End file.
